


Bee More Careful

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera gets up to a little bit of fun on her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee More Careful

Sera was bored, and that never bode well. For anyone.

The Inquisitor was off doing something all Inquisitorial with some of Sera’s favourite play mates and she’d been told to be on her best behaviour for the duration. (Ordinarily Sera wouldn’t have paid any attention to that edict but she’d played a few pranks and been cornered by an angry Leliana and that was more than enough incentive to stay out of trouble. The Nightingale was scary when she wanted to be. Fit but scary.)

So Sera was stuck twiddling her thumbs until the tavern livened up a bit. She’d tried her hand at finding a playmate for a bit of slidey-bits rough and tumble fun but so far there’d been no takers. Which was a shame because there was a twitch between Sera’s legs that needed taking care of and she was bored of her fingers.

Still, it was worth a go.

She stuck her hand down her pants to get herself all warmed up. Didn’t take much. She concentrated on thoughts of Cassandra’s biceps when she did pull ups in the yard and hummed to herself in pleasure.

An answering hum sounded across her little room. From the drawer she kept her jars of bees in.

She wondered…

Sera pulled her hand out and licked her fingers before rolling off the windowsill. She had one jar of bees left—there had been no point restocking when she wasn’t off out on an adventure any time soon—and she thought she might be able to put it to good use.

Settling back on the windowsill she pressed the jar to the juncture of her thighs and… nothing. They weren’t agitated enough. Sera shook the jar slightly (which felt pretty nice of its own accord) and her captured bees started buzzing around in their little prison. The resulting vibrations hit the spot quite nicely.

She leaned back and closed her eyes, focussing on a few of her favourite fantasies. One hand shook the jar gently to keep the vibrations going and the other slipped back inside her pants to help things along. It was a pretty efficient combination.

Before long she could feel her climax building and Sera could tell it was gonna be a good one. She started chanting “I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come” to herself, not caring if anyone out in the tavern could hear her. Wouldn’t be the first time they’d heard her getting her rocks off. As she reached the edge, keeping herself teetering there for a few more seconds of sweet torture, she realised the buzzing had changed pitch.

The lid had come off the jar. The screams that followed were definitely not from pleasure.

***

Stitches didn’t laugh at her when she went to him for a cream to sort out her… predicament. Bull did, when he came back and wanted to know why she was walking funny. Red-faced and nursing a drink she told him the story. By the time she was done he was crying with laughter.

He slapped her on the back and bought her another beer, telling her she should be more careful next time.


End file.
